UNMEI
by Usui Yasha
Summary: Fic dedicado a Aika. HoroXLen.YhoXAnna, Universo alterno. y si piden habra algo de HaoXLyserg. Tercer cap: las dudas aumentan ¿Maiku? ¿Lyon?... la verdad de un entruncado pasado se aproxima y este es el primer paso...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Shaman King no me pertenece (por suerte por que sino...ni les cuento.) a exscepciòn claro està de Horokeu Usui me perttenece de cabo a rabo y solo se lo presto a LEN.(Firme un contrato donde dice q es MIO! WUAJAJAJAJA!).

-Universo alterno.HoroXRen, y si piden habrà HaoXLyserg. Dedicado a mi linda hermanita que estuvo de cumples el pasado 9 de junio.Aqui t'a lo prometido mes deuda ami no me gusta deber.

* * *

"**Unmei."**

"Por que se fue, acaso el amor que decía tenerme se le paso tan rápido o es que en realidad nunca me quiso?..."

-Cuidado!-grito un chico de tez morena al correr y tumbar al suelo a Horokeu.

-Oye! -exclamo el chico al sentir el peso de su compañero sobre el –que te sucede Yoh -pronuncio al levantarse del suelo.

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo, Usui-dijo -empezando por que precisamente mi nombre no es ese –aclaro el joven.

-Hao? –pronuncio con cierta sorpresa.

-El mismo!...y, ahora si vas a contestarme?

-Contestarte.. pues que cosa?..

-Como que** cosa**es obvio no? -exclamo con cierto enfado –últimamente has estado comportándote muy extraño, con decirte que casi te estampan una pelota en la cara,...por si no lo recuerdas estamos en medio de un partido de fútbol.

-Es cierto lo había olvidado –contesto con cierta timidez –discúlpame es que he estado un poco distraído., no volverá a ocurrir. Lo prometo.-Dijo alzando la mano en señal de compromiso.

-Eso espero. Por que ya no podré seguir controlando a los muchachos por mas tiempo –dijo volteándose a ver el campo.

Rondando una pequeña gota por la nuca de ambos chicos. Riendo nerviosamente Horokeu al ver al grupo de jóvenes con una venita resaltando la frente de cada uno.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

En la entrada del aeropuerto un joven de aspecto extranjero y tez blanca se hallaba abordando un tren con un destino completamente desconocido para el, un destino el cual lo cambiara tal cual es y lo transformaría en un ser el cual nunca imagino ser... todo por un sentimiento., un sentimiento que el creía muerto pero que ha resucitado y con mas intensidad de la que el creyó.

-Lléveme ala entrada principal de la colina Fumbari y por favor que sea lo mas rápido posible –menciono el chico con un tono amenazador. Lo cual produjo que el conductor tragara saliva y pusiera en marcha el auto. "_Solo espero que al llegar no tenga que arrepentirme de lo que he hecho, si me fui lo hice pensando que era lo mejor para los dos ya que no quiero que lleve una vida de desprecio y persecución por mi culpa no lo soportaría y menos si ... no , no debo de pensar en eso, no puedo pensar en eso y si le llegara a pasar algo por mi culpa no se que haría."_ –sin darse cuenta los minutos pasaron mientras el iba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Ya llegamos –lo miró el conductor esperando no volver a ver a aquella persona en su vida.

-Gracias –pronuncio con suavidad, alargando un billete al hombre y saliendo del auto.

Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada de su pasado y su futuro, un pasado que nunca olvidaría y un futuro con fuerzas para sobreponerse con heridas y sin ellas, con dudas y con determinación para disiparlas. Ya estaba decidido y no había vuelta atrás. No muy lejos de allí pudo apreciar al lado opuesto a un grupo de chicos regresaban de un extenuante día escolar. Eran tres chicos y dos chicas a lo lejos se podían apreciar a dos personas tan idénticas como dos gotas de agua, pero sabía lo distintos que eran , extrañaba a sus amigos sobretodo a uno que años atrás significo y aún significa alguien especial para él, aunque como siempre lo arruino todo. _Es verdad a pesar de los años se que todavía no me perdona, pero estoy dispuesto a toda costa lograré que lo haga y entonces volveros vernos como antes y no como ahora._

Con los chicos una ya había distinguido la figura que los esperaba y sonrió para sus adentros puesto que su orgullo no dejaba que lo hiciera abiertamente al igual que el joven.

Su prometido no muy lejos de ella observo el esfuerzo de su novia y dirigió su mirada al punto de vista de ella y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

-Ren! -grito y como impulsado por un resorte hecho a correr en dirección de su amigo. Los demás al escucharlo gritar voltearon a ver y sonrieron a excepción de uno, que lo observo intensamente y al cabo de un rato desvió su mirada a otro punto y siguió avanzando como si nada ocurriese.

-Vaya! Al parecer tu hermano sigue tan antipático como de costumbre, Yoh –menciono el chico avanzando hacia la dirección de Hao siendo seguido por los demás al paso.

-Tuvo de donde aprenderlo o me equivoco... Ren? –dijo la chica que minutos antes lo había reconocido.

-Claro!... Se me olvidaba que eras una excelente maestra en eso Anna! –sonrió. A lo que la chica le respondió de igual forma.

-Pero que haces aquí?.. creí que ya no volverías... cuando te fuiste dijiste que te marchabas para siempre... que era imposible que volvieras a menos que tu padre... Ren no me digas que tu -con cierto temor en sus palabras replico un verde.

-No es lo que piensas Lyserg mi padre permitió que volviera con una condición.

-Una condición? Cual?-pregunto Yoh.

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora –replico –lo importante es que estoy aquí y que me quedare una buena estancia. Si eso no te molesta... Anna? -volteo a ver ala chica para ver su reacción.

-Muh –se limito a contestar.

_Bien, ahora solo falta enmendar el pasado y vivir el presente!_

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Ya en la pensión:

-Quedamos de vernos en la cancha no? –dijo algo exasperado Hao. Sosteniendo el auricular en su mano y un refresco en la otra –entonces por que tantas preguntas, si te dije que iríamos ala cancha es por que vamos ala cancha y punto –_De acuerdo nos vemos, pero procura no tardar sabes como soy y precisamente no muy paciente, además no me gusta para nada estar en ese lugar solo. _–tras un momento de prolongado silencio –_Hao...Hao sigues ahí?..._

-Así que te quedaras aquí por mas tiempo eh? Tao? –dijo con cierta repulsión en sus palabras el Asakura mayor al notar el equipaje del chino.

-Acaso te importa lo que haga o deshaga Hao?.

-Muh! Por supuesto que no!...-notando la ausencia del otro lado el auricular – Eh!...Usui?... –_Parece que ahora el que no presta atención es otro... no Hao? –_ Oh! Vamos no me digas que te molestaste? Discúlpame...Horo?.. Horokeu! –gritó. _-Hao sabes que es de muy mala educación gritarle a las personas... en especial si ha **esa** persona le debes un favor... cierto? _–pregunto Usui con un tono amenazador –Que rayos insinúas Horo –replico ignorando al chico tenia al frente –_Yo? Insinuar? Acaso se el significado de esa palabra... o si sé?_ –Muy chistosito dime que quieres antes de que me arrepienta –_Pues no sé..déjame y lo pienso un poco vale? _–Vale, pero hazlo rápido que no tengo tiempo para perderlo y mucho menos cuando se trata de una práctica Ok... – _Ok. Ya sé, por que mejor no practicamos en tu casa... sabes que prefiero cualquier lugar a excepción de la cancha cuando nos reunios de tarde... te parece bien o si no lo dejamos para mañana que opinas?._ _–_Ya vi a donde quieres llegar pero está ves no te saldrás tan fácil..ven a la casa, aquí practicaremos... pero no pasa de hoy...Haz estado muy distante y no solo lo dijo por mi, también por los demás y sabes perfectamente que puedes contar conmigo. –_Claro! Y ya no te preocupes estaré ahí en un santiamén. n.n, yo les avisaré a los chicos_ –Eso espero, nos vemos. –dijo colocando el teléfono en su lugar se dirigió a su habitación no sin antes replicar

–Yoh, Horokeu y los demás vendrán a practicar a la casa dentro de dos horas , te pido por favor que para ese entonces este desocupada la sala y el patio, por que los ocuparemos y supongo que a tu _noviecita_ no le agradara ver tanto barullo en "_SU"_ pensión.

-Así que tendrán la práctica aquí..._me pregunto que habrá hecho Horohoro para convencer a mi hermano...Ji,ji,ji._

-Práctica?-extrañado.

-Así es... el "gran" Hao Asakura es capitán de un equipo de fútbol... que te parece Ren?. -contesto con cierto tono burlesco Lyserg.

-Esa no me lo esperaba, pero que se le va ha hacer?.

-Eh?...Cierto!... al parecer uno de sus jugadores lo convenció para que hicieran la practica aquí en la casa...solo espero que Anna no se entere por que de lo contrario Hao tendrá que buscar otro lugar para los muchachos. Ji,ji,ji.

Dos horas después:

-Ya era hora que llegaran no creen? –molesto replico Hao.

-Hey! No nos culpes, nosotros no fuimos los que cambiamos el lugar y la hora Hao. –respondió un chico de unos 16 años, cabello marrón el cual iba atado a una coleta, alto y de piel pálida.

-Bien, tampoco te sulfures Jack...lo que importa es que llegaron y... –viendo minuciosamente al grupo frente a él al final dijo –Donde está Usui?.

-Usui?..pensamos que ya estaba aquí!.

-Ese insensato!_...-el cambia todo y a larga no viene... solo esperen que lo mire mañana sabrá quien es el gran Hao Asakura y que con él nadie juega. Wuajajajajaja!_ –guardando la compostura –De acuerdo empezaremos sin él... ahora... harán 50 flexiones, las quiero hechas en menos de 10 minutos, no perderemos mas tiempo, luego de eso darán 5 vueltas alrededor de la casa y después jugaremos con el balón. Entendido?. –pregunto con voz fuerte y clara el mayor de los gemelos Asakura.

-Entendido! –en coro.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Rayos! –Grito un chico corriendo por las calles –Hao va a matarme...T.T Si sigo así lo mas seguro es que este fuera del equipo dentro de una semana... el partido de hoy estuvo pésimo, y todo por mi culpa... pero _ah! debo de olvidarme de eso...además aun no se por que sigo con eso si solo es un estúpido sueño...sí!... eso, un estúpido sueño_ –Sollozo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

En la sala:

Un chico de cabellos cortos color castaño merodeaba el lugar en busca e algo o alguien.

-Anna, no has visto a Len? –cuestiono a la joven recostada frente al televisor.

-No, creí escucharlo decir que saldría y no volvería hasta la cena.

-Ya veo, Ji,ji,ji... entonces empezaré a prepararla –entrando a la cocina.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

En las desoladas calles de Fumbari se podía observar la silueta de un chico caminar hacia las afueras de la pensión En.

_Talvez lo mejor sea olvidarlo, ya le he causado mucho daño y no pretendo causarle aún mas –_pensó al momento de alzar su rostro al cielo –_además fue una buena idea el regresar así estoy al tanto de que **él** no sufra tanto y podré escapar de mi familia –_arrugo el rostro en una mueca de fastidio –_"Casarme", Grks! Solo ellos pueden pensar en eso...Yo soy muy joven para eso, apenas si tengo Diecisiete años y ya creen que estoy listo para un matrimonio y mas aún después de lo que paso., Ja! Y piensan que cuando regrese _–si es que lo hago –_llevare a una "linda" chica de la mano...¡Ilusos!..._-se mofó y al fijar la vista al frente aprecio una silueta muy familiar y disponiéndose seguirle comenzó a andar con mas rapidez, sin lograr su objetivo puesto que está iba corriendo, opto por realizar lo mismo y hecho a correr.

--------

Ahs! –gritó el peliazul preocupado por el hecho de que, aunque corría a mas no poder no lograba avanzar ni un medio de lo q era un metro y al querer doblar la esquina tropezó de en ello con otra persona cayéndole encima debido a su peso.

* * *

Notas: Muy corto prometo alargarlo en el sig.cap dudas quejas sugerencias(bombas, virus, gusanos a mi correo) o simplemente dejan un review q con gusto los conteto. 

Sayonara!


	2. De regreso a ¿casa?

"**Unmei."**

**by Usui Yasha**

**Cáp.2: "De Regreso a... ¿Casa?"**

--------

.-Ahs! –gritó el peliazul preocupado por el hecho de que, aunque corría a mas no poder no lograba avanzar ni un medio de lo q era un metro y al querer doblar la esquina tropezó de en ello con otra persona cayéndole encima debido a su peso.

.-Diablos –maldijo.

.-Quítate de encima imbésil –escuchó venir de la parte baja –que no vez que pesas "Mamut" –agregando mas tono en el apelativo impuesto, cosa que logro despertar al azul, que había quedado embobado con el desconocido e incorporándose le extiendo la mano con una sonrisa encantadora... la cual fue rechazada bruscamente.

.-Hey! –exclamó –para ser tan lindo eres demasiado grosero –obteniendo la mirada interrogante del joven, sonrió y sin ser esperado deposito un suave beso en la mejilla del ojidorado –nos vemos –agregó guiñándole el ojo y siguiendo con su maratón se perdió del punto visible para el chico.

_Creo que el juntarme con Hao me está afectando_ –pensó un tanto apenado _–pero, no pude resistirme, quien lo diría Yo correteando aún chico al menos es la primera ves que paso por esto, solo espero que sea la primera y última... que cosas digo si no lo volveré a ver_ –suspiro –_es una lástima tiene unos lindos ojos._-sonrió.

A unas cuentas cuadras atrás ubicamos a nuestro chico de "lindo ojos".

.-Me besó –anonadado poso la mano en su mejilla –Ese máldito pervertido me besó, Ah! Juró que cuando lo vuelva a ver –si es que lo hago –LO MATÓ! –gritó tan fuerte que las casas cerca de ahí retumbaron.

--------

En la pensión:

.-Bien, van mejorando pero necesitamos mas practica y lo saben –_en especial ese tonto de Usui_ –Maki intégrate al grupo no te quedes hasta atrás, Koi te he dicho que no corras de esa manera te cansas más, intenta correr de puntas –uno tras otro iba diciendo las fallas los aciertos o un sigue así a los jugadores –ahora –prosiguió –jugaremos en las divisiones acordadas, Koi tu serás el delantero en vista de que el tonto de Horokeu... –cortando sus palabras al sentir una suave presión en sus ojos –Horo, déjate de tonterías que ya estas bastante retrasado como para estar con este tipo boberías!

.-Muh! –reprocho una voz...femenina? –De aquí a cuando yo me llamo Horo, Hao Asakura –Pronuncio con molestia haciendo temblar levemente al Asakura aunque no al punto de ser notado por la joven, cosa que el resto del equipo aprovecho para descansar (_Ingrato! Hacernos correr todo eso y encima ponernos a practicar de inmediato_).-era uno que otro pensamiento rondando la cabeza de sus compañeros de equipo.

.-Lis!... –volteo con una sonrisa nerviosa –Je, que... haces aquí?..pensé que nos veríamos en la disco! –dijo rápidamente.

.-Es verdad, pero te extrañe así...que, decidí venir a verte...y –alargó –aún no me dices quien es el tal Horo! –en tono fingido de enfado reprocho la niña.

.-ajas! –suspiro derrotado –_con está chica no se puede _–es Usui, te acuerdas de él...cierto? –pregunto.

.-Muh! –en modo pensativo coloco su dedo índice en su labio inferior –Claro! El chico de la bandana! –entusiasmada contesto –Ya veo se llama Horo, bueno me voy, estas muy ocupado...nos vemos –se despidió con un beso n la mejilla del Asakura, y luego cual cohete disparado salió de la pensión.

Rodándole una gota –Está chica cada vez me sorprende mas –volteo encontrándose frente suyo la cara disgustada del ainu.

.-Me dijiste que no saldrías con ella –con pucheritos –Hao! Me mentiste –siguió lloriqueando siendo observado seriamente por el castaño.

.-Será mejor que te calmes, ya que el único que no cumplió aquí fuiste TÚ!. –recalco –Así! Que no me reclames NADA! –grito dejando estupefacto al Usui.

.-Vamos Haito! No te enojes, solo fueron –viendo su reloj de pulsera –veinte minutos -menciono asombrado –Creo que la caída con ese chico me retrasado mas de lo pensé –recordando el suceso acto que produjo un sonrojo en sus mejillas, viéndole con extrañes el Asakura.

.-Que chico? –preguntó obteniendo como respuesta un silencio –Horokeu responde! –alzo la voz sin resultado alguno –¡Horokeu! –zangoloteo al joven el cual reacciono algo mareado.

.-Hao! –reprocho –no tenías por que moverme así... eres cruel. -a punto de soltar llanto.

.-Ahs! Ya son dos las veces que me dejas como tonto y ahora resulta que yo soy el cruel TT.TT.

.-Hao! –esperanzado de que lo había perdonado.

.-Horo! –contesto enternecido al momento que se acercaba y tomaba el rostro del chico delicadamente entre sus manos para luego voltearle y gritarle:

.-VE Y PONTÉ ESE UNIFORME, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DEJE SIN JUGAR POR TODO UN MES!.

.-Lo que digas...pero no me grites TT.TT –dirigiéndose al campo mientras se colocaba la camisa con el numero 8 impreso en su espalda y su nombre arriba de él.

.-Koi, reúne a los muchachos le demostraremos, a Hao Asakura que conmigo nadie juega, le enseñaremos como jugar el Fútbol. –sentencio.

.-eh?... –_ahora que le hizo Hao siempre que se pone así algo malo sucede; solo espero que está vez no se exceda demasiado_. –con cara de susto recordó a los antiguos defensas que se retiraron en camillas debido alas fracturas en sus pierna y uno que otro golpe en la cabeza –_por que a mí_ –lloriqueó silenciosamente.

.-Koi, que diablos esperas que lluevan ranas, apura ese paso que bastante retraso tengo como para estarte esperando. –asustando al chico que corrió empujando a los chicos que eran y no eran de su equipo al Usui.

--------

Después del Juego durante la cena en la pensión Asakura:

.-Que bueno que aceptaste quedarte Horohoro Ji,ji,ji... Hace mucho que no cenábamos juntos! –comento Yoh.

.-¿Eh¡ah!... sí tienes razón. –aturdido contesto Horohoro.

.-¿Sucedió algo malo? –intuyó el Asakura menor.

.-¡No pasa nada Yoh, así que mejor te comes eso –cortó Hao bruscamente.

El ambiente empezó a tornarse pesado; tanto que el inglecito evitase respirar, pero debido al falta de aire en sus pulmones se retractaba. Durando todo esto hasta que la dueña de la pensión no soporto más y lanzo un comentario que aturdió a la mayoría.

.-Solo es una pelea de novios; no es tanto el drama así que dejen de tonterías y coman, por cierto Lyserg dile a Len que le tocara lavar los platos y que agradezca que deje que Tamao le guardara la cena.

.-¡Novios? –pregunto Yoh, claro después de escuchar atentamente a su novia / prometida.

.-¡Novios! –Reitero Horo, echando un rápido vistazo a Hao el cual mantenía su expresión oculta entre sus cabellos, y sin contenerse por mas tiempo estallo en sonoras carcajadas siendo secundado por Horo.

.-¡Ahs! –suspiro intentando recuperar la compostura.

.-¡Solo a ti se te ocurren ese tipo de cosas Anna! –calmado respondió Hao –Sabrá que cosas pasan por esa cabecilla tuya. Conteniéndose la chica por no soltare un manotazo por atrevido.

.-¡Que¿A caso no es cierto? –ofendida.

.-¡Claro que no! –contesto Horo –Es mas Hao después de cenar saldrá con una chica, y muy linda por cierto –recordando el suceso anterior – Y creo que tendré que irme o sino le daré verdaderos motivos a mi "Padre" para que se moleste.

.-Por que no te quedas a dormir Hoto, para que podamos pasar más tiempo juntos, sin que Hao te secuestre y no nos deje verte hasta después de la práctica ¬¬.

.-Es Horo! Y no creó que pueda quedarme Yoh, disculpa –intento levantarse siendo detenido por Hao.

.-Vamos Horo solo será una noche, sí el problema es por tu padre podemos llamarle, que dices ¿te quedas?.

.-¿Tengo opción? –derrotado preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

.-¡Genial! –celebraron los presentes en la sala exceptuando a cierta rubia, la cual espero hasta que todos le prestaran la debida atención.

.-Veo que ya decidieron¿cierto? –en tono amenazante –claro todo esto sin mi debida autorización... ¡te quedaras! –suspiro de alivio en general–pero -tensiono al grupo (hasta parecen perritos entrenados con tanta sincronización) –te quedaras lavando los platos junto a Len! Entendido!.

.-¡Si mi genérala! –sintiendo una molesta sensación recorrerle el cuerpo debido a la fría mirada otorgada por la joven.

.-Je, je ,je ¡Sí Anna! –se apresuro a decir riendo nerviosamente tosió un poco para aclarase la garganta –Pero no pienso esperar a ese tal Len, hasta que el desee.

.-¡Bien! –subió las escaleras no sin antes decir –Tamao ayuda a Lyserg a recoger los platos **y Hao**, no quiero a nadie después de las 01 en mi casa queda claro.

.-Tan claro como el agua. –dijo el susodicho.

---------------------------------

En las afueras de Fumbari Oka:

.-¡Genial! –hastiado un chico recorre una y otra vez la misma calle –Lo que me faltaba para aguarme el día; primero corro como idiota sin fijarme en las calles, tropiezo con un mastodonte y para colmo me besa –sonrojándose al recordarlo –y para rematar... Estoy Perdido! –grito exasperado.

---------------------------------

"_No debí haber aceptado nunca esa cita"_ –se quejaba para sus adentros -"_Se que Horo sigue molesto...a mí no me engaña._" –pensó desilusionado, levantándose se dirigio al guardarropa, observando con asombro que –No tengo nada que ponerme!...-dio un gritito ahogado.

---------------------------------

Mientras tanto:

.-Lo mejor será dejarlo hacer lo que el desee, además ya no tengo (tenemos) ninguna responsabilidad el uno por el otro, así que... –soltando un plato el cual callo al suelo quebrándose –¡Oh¡oh! –cerró fuerte los ojos esperando la reprenda que le venía. Una rubia muy rodeada por un aura rojiza le veía desde la puerta –"_Me pregunto como le hace para saber lo que pasa"_.

.-Horokeu Usui –exclamo con un extraño brillo en los ojos –se puede saber ¡Que Demonios Hiciste! –ladró cerca del chico –Yo... Annita... veras...

.-¡No¡ME LLAMES ANNITA!.

.-Esta bien, esta bien llevemos esto con calma¿quieres? –cohibido.

.-¡De acuerdo! –sorprendiendo al joven debido a la respuesta de la chica, intuyendo que eso no tendría nada de bueno, estaba en eso cuando la escucho volver hablar –Tendrás que venir todos los días a partir de mañana a trapear el piso y lavar los platos hasta que pagues la deuda, bien tienes algo q agregar.

.-¡Solo fue un plato! –chillo –Anna no puedes hacerme esto¡tan solo fue un simple plato y muy feo por cierto! –agrego con hilo de voz.

.-¡Sí! –sonrío la chica –pero un plato exportado de china –respondió con calma –Así que. No. Reclames. ¡NADA, entendido –finalizo con una cínica sonrisa en los labios.

.-Si Genérala, quiero decir ¡Anna! –remedio el error. Observando el trabajo que realizaba el joven pronuncio –Es suficiente deja que Len termine de lavar, -"_se lo merece por impuntual a demás no quiero otro plato roto por parte de este ¡gaznapido!_" –vete a dormir.

Sorprendido por la "generosidad" de Anna, estuvo a punto de correr paro no lo logro debido a un pequeñísimo detalle.

.-Lo haría con mucho gusto pero...

.-¿Pero que? –cortó con brusquedad.

.-Pero no me has dicho donde voy a dormir –soltó apenado con una tierna sonrisa.

.-¿Era eso?... dormirás en la misma habitación que ocupabas, dile a Hao que te de algunas mantas y una almohada –volteo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

.-¡O.K! –empezó a subir tras la chica rumbo a la habitación del chico.

---------------------------------

Afuera de la pensión:

.-¡Ahs! –suspiro aliviado –Pensé que no llegaría –observando la construcción frente a el –solo espero no encontrar a Anna.

---------------------------------

.-¡Genial! –repetía un chico peliverde al borde del colapso –¿como quieres que te preste una mudada MÍA?

.-¡Vamos! solo será un pantalón¡no te costara nada! –suplicante.

.-¡pero es mi ropa! –chilló.

.-¡Ahs, no vengas con eso de _"es mi ropa ósea" –_intentando imitar a (según el) toda una "fresita", viéndole el joven con cara de "no es para tanto".

.-¿Entonces?... ¡Solo será está noche!... ¿sí? –poniendo carita de borrego a medio morir.

.-¡Está bien! –soltó –pero... solo por está vez Hao¿de acuerdo? –con tono estricto advirtió.

.-¡De acuerdo! –salto el Asakura –ahora... ¡veamos que tienes! –lanzándose al ropero de su compañero abriéndolo –¡Wao! –asombrado –vaya para ser tan _delicadito_ tienes cosas muy _buenas_ –dijo observando los distintos trajes de su compañero.

.-¡Nah¡como crees! –en modo de burla, recibiendo un puchero por parte del inglés –quita esa cara que estoy bromeando.

.-¡No tengo otra! –reprocho.

.-Sabes a lo que me refiero ¬¬.

.-¡YA! –caminando hacia el castaño –que quieres ponerte –miró dentro del ropero.

.-¡Uhm! –en modo pensativo –no sé –cayendo de espaldas el verde.

.-Tienes que decirme que tipo de ropa quieres ponerte para encontrarte algo parecido o al menos adecuado.

.-Déjame pensar... uhm –impacientando al verde –Uhm –camino sentándose en una silla cerca de la cama -¡Ahs! –prefirió ir a buscar la mudada el mismo, mientras el Asakura se debatía con si mismo por saber que ponerse, tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el inglés se acerco al ropero y extrajo de el tres mudadas acomodándolas en la cama, viendo algunos detalles en ellas.

.-Hao! –llamo.

.-¡muh! –se limito a responderle sin prestarle la mas mínima atención –¡Hao! –volvió a llamar -¿Qué? –preguntó.

.-Que te parece si...-siendo cortado por el castaño.

.-¡Ya sé! –entusiasmado –¿no tendrás un vaquero holgado con una camiseta blanca, por lo demás no te preocupes veré como lo consigo –se apresuro a agregar, rondándole una gota de sudor por la nuca al inglés.

.-¡Hao, tendrás una cita, lo ultimo te tienes que cuidar es tu imagen –observó el verde.

.-Y tú como sabes eso ¬¬ -rodando los ojos –¡vamos Hao, quien no sabe de esas cosas. –con cara de hastío –¡Ah Diethel! solo es una cita –una de las tantas que he tenido.-completó –haber que propones.

.-¿Que te parece esta de acá? –señalo un traje que consistía en una camisa manga larga color Beige conjunto con un pantalón café oscuro de tela con bolsillos atrás y una faja en el cinturón de este.

Obteniendo como respuesta un rotundo silencio y el chico con pose de "interpreta mi silencio" –Mira Lyserg no pretendo ofenderte pero –acercándose miro la mirada posando una mano en la espalda del verde –¡COMO CREES QUE PRETENDA VESTIRME ASÍ! –exclamo enfadado (si a eso se le dice exclamar).

.-Sí no te gustaba solo tenias que decirlo, no había necesidad de gritar.

.-¡Vale¿que otra _cosa_ tienes? –recibiendo una mirada fulminante es decir _cosas_ no era lo que el tenia y eso le molestaba –¡perdón¿que otra ropa tienes?-con inocencia.

.-¡Ve está! –le señalo la que coloco al lado de la primera; una camiseta negra con letras blancas donde se leía "**Youme no Makai**" y un pantalón grueso azul oscuro con unas cadenas –aparentemente –caían desde el cinto hasta la rodilla subiendo a la parte superior del bolsillo trasero en ambos lados. (**N/A: **ustedes entiende: tipo rockerito, vaya ropita q esconde el inglecito.)

.-Estoy empezando a preguntarme que tipo de concepto tienes sobre mi, para que quieras vestirme así –señalo seriamente el castaño –Voy a divertirme a una disco, no a asustar a los que están ahí. –completó observando de reojo al verde.

.-De acuerdo –suspiro –si no te gusta el siguiente temo que no podré ayudarte –aclaró y mostró el último atuendo.

.-¡No esta nada mal! –halagó –ves que is sabes como me visto –guiñándole el ojo.

.-Recordé que Len te ayudaba cuando salías aunque no es lo mismo quise hacerlo mejor que pude; a parte de que es extraño que... bueno... me pidas ayuda... a mí –declaró apenado.

.-No tenias por que decirlo –seriamente respondió –eso ya paso, a demás a Len le gustaba molestarme con mi forma de vestir.

.-¡Hao! Para nadie es un secreto que Len y tú...

.-¡No! Digas nada¿de acuerdo? –observando al verde –además... no, mejor olvídalo.

.-Discúlpame –cabiz bajo –no quería que te molestara.

.-¡No! Discúlpame a mi, no debí enojarme así y gracias por tu ayuda, creo que hubiera venido contigo antes, para así ahorrarme molestias.

.-¿A que te refieres? –curioso. Suspiro cansado respondiendo.

.–A que de haber venido contigo primero, Anna no utilizaría mi mejilla como saco de box –lloriqueó al recordar la escena que presencio al correr la puerta de la habitación de Yoh.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash Back .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-"Lo único q falta es que también me salga con que el no tiene ¡Grks, como pudo habérseme olvidado ir a la lavandería...solo espero que tenga otro tipo de ropa aparte de la que usa" –abriendo la habitación del chico e ingresando a esta quedando estupefacto con la escena que presencio, una Kyoyama abrazada a su "hermanito", el cual a su vez la sujetaba por la cintura y bueno el "besito" que se estaban dando no era una cargado precisamente de dulzura y cariño O.O.

Saliendo del trance, atino a sonreír orgullosamente (su hermanito ya estaba creciendo TT.TT) Y cínicamente esto sí que lo aprovechaba, silbando coquetamente ala pareja.

.-Vaya, vaya pero quien lo... –siendo cortadas sus palabras por la bofetada que le brindo Anna, no sin antes escuchar el cariñoso saludo de está calló directamente n la puerta de la habitación del Inglés.

Mientras en la habitación de Yoh.

.-No crees que fuiste un poco ruda con él?... Annita –viro preocupado hacia su prometida la cual estaba "echando fuego" literalmente.

.-¡No hables, se lo merece por indiscreto, y más le vale a tí y a él no decir nada al respecto... ¡Entendiste! –proclamo.

.-¡Claro! –afirmó el Asakura, levantándose del fogón y abrazando a la chica por detrás tensando a la joven por un momento dejándose llevar luego por la acción de chico.

(fin del flash black)

Rodándole una gota –De ahora en adelante procure hablar con Yoh en la sala o cualquier, lugar menos su pieza –nervioso el inglés pensó en las fatales consecuencias hacia su persona si hubiese sido el, él que hubiera visto todo.

.-bueno! no importa, gracias por tu ayuda, prometo pagarte el favor, cuando pueda –cerrando un ojo y levantando el pulgar le sonrío al ingles –o si no , haré **todo** lo que **Tú** **quieras** –pícaro, se retiró no sin antes observar con satisfacción el leve sonrojó en las mejillas del verde.

---------------------------------

.-Espero que te hallas divertido en tu paseo Len –sonó una voz en la habitación sobresaltando al joven ocultando a la perfección viro lentamente con temor hacia la dirección donde provenía la voz.

.-Te juró que no fue mi intención llegar a estas horas... fue solo que me perdí –declaro con voz inaudible lo último.

.-¿Qué?.

.-Que me perdí cuando venía de regreso –encarnando una ceja la rubia conteniendo una risa –"_Vaya tonto, perderse en un lugar como este_" –pensó mientras replicaba –Tendrás que lavar los platos, luego que cenes.

.-¿Terminar? "_Vale más que no tuve que lavarlos todos_" –pensó para sí el chino.

.-Así es... tuvimos que alojar a un **inquilino** indeseable el te ayudo_ amablemente_ con la mitad de ellos. –sonrió triunfante.

.-¡Muh! –se dirigió al cocina tuvo suerte que Anna se apiadara y permitiera que le guardasen la cena.

---------------------------------

.-Hasta que llegas, creí que te habías extraviado y no sabías como egresar a tu habitación –sonrió el chico apoyado en el respaldar de la venta con la vista fija en el cielo –Anna me dijo que podías darme algunas mantas y una almohada.

.-Te dijo donde dormirías.

.-No te preocupes dormiré en la habitación que ocupaba antes.

.-Creí que esa la ocuparía Len –comento pensativo mas para el que para el chico de enfrente.

.-Así es compartiré la habitación con él, tendré que llevarme bien con él debido a que estaré una buena estancia aquí.

.-¿Buena estancia¿no que solo es por está noche?

.-Larga historia.

.-¡Ya veo¿te quedas? Tengo que recoger a Lis y ya llevó retrasó –volteó hacia el joven el cual bajaba encaminándose hacia el.

.-¡No! Iré a preguntarle a Tamao si en verdad compartiré la habitación.

.-¡Muh! –saliendo ambos de la recamara, deteniéndose Horo acción imitada por le castaño.

.-Nos vemos –pronunció el azul –Espero, que todo salga bien con 'Lis'.

.-Sé que no quieres eso, pero tú mismo lo dijiste está es al única forma que tengo para olvidar lo que siento –acercándose a él para poder tomarle el rostro o cual provoco un sonrojo en el azul –Entiéndeme... ¿Si? –viéndole a los ojos con infinito cariño.

.-Claro Hao, no te preocupes te entiendo... yo –dudando un poco se apego mas al cuerpo del castaño –a pesar de todo –suspiro –siempre te querré –abrazó al Asakura correspondiéndole el castaño hizo lo propio al recostar la cabeza del Usui en su pecho susurrando un quedo –¡Gracias!.

.-Ejem, ejem –se escucho tras ellos, sobresaltando a ambos, ocasionando que Hao soltara _muy amablemente_ al Usui, el cual dejó su cara impresa en la pared del pasillo, y luego fulminara con la mirada al ser que se atrevía a interrumpirlos en una escena muy intima y por que no _un tanto_ comprometedora, cosa que no logro al observar el ceño fruncido y la cara de pocos amigos que poseía Diethel.

.-Lamento la interrupción pero, te está esperando una chica en la sala Hao... y la señorita Anna quiere habla contigo Horohoro –volteándose bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

.-Fue mi imaginación o Lyserg lucía enojado –pronuncio luego de haberse recuperado del golpe y el duro recibimiento que le brindo la pared.

.-¡Ahs, no sé... además por que tendría que estar molesto, ni que le gustaras... –soltó con hastío -¡Muh, me voy, espera mi cita y a ti Annita, nos vemos –bajo saltando las escaleras, dejando a un pensativo Ainu en el pasillo.

---------------------------------

En un lugar no tan lejos, dentro de la misma pensión:

Encontramos a un Joven Chino con un delantal azul y unos guantes verdes, lavando una fila de platos, vasos, y demás utensilios domésticos de uso gastronomico.

.-La mitad –refunfuño enojado –La mitad volvió a decir –sí esto –puntualizo – es la mitad –pauso –¡QUÉ DIABLOS FUE DE LA OTRA!.

.-¡LEN! –escucho un grito provenir de la sala –deja de hacer tanto secándolo y lava esos malditos platos AHORA –la siempre dulce y suave voz de la novia de su amigo le hablaba.

.-Si Anna –contesto de mala gana siguiendo con su "trabajo".

Con la rubia se encontraba la peliverde y al lado de está un poco más alejado Diethel, la chica volvió su atención a la joven, la cual sonreía nerviosa debido a semejante grito (_**N/A**: Con tremendo grito a de estar aturdida, mareada y sorda. N/A-san:¬¬ ¿que dijiste? **N/A:** nada Anna-sama ¡nada!-estoy muerta TT.TT- N/A-san: Mas te vale u-u)_.

.-Así que tú ¿eres la novia de Hao? –pronunció, sin dejar de ver la reacción del Inglés, el cual volteo manteniendo fija la mirada en la chica.

.-¡Eh? –brincó la joven –No, claro que no –sonrió –Solo estamos saliendo, de hecho está es la primera vez que salimos "formalmente" –agregó.

.-Ya veo –susurró Diethel.

.-No me digas que ya te están interrogando, que no tienen nada mejor que hacer –reprocho molesto a los dos jóvenes.

.-Pues fíjate que no Hao, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer, o bueno al menos **Yo no** –se defiendo mirando de soslayo al verde quien dio un respingo y apenado bajo la vista, todo esto seguido por dos par de ojos.

.-Entonces los dejamos... Lis y yo nos vamos –siguiendo al castaño ambos salieron en silencio fuera de a pensión quedando un rotundo silencio dentro de está.

.-Y por que estas aquí... ¿Lyserg?.

.- bueno pues vera... yo... señorita Anna... yo –quedó mudo al no tener una respuesta para esa pregunta.

.-¡Entiendo, me voy a dormir que descanses.

.-¡Eh, espere señorita Anna, Horohoro.

.-¿Que tiene ese gusano? –se detuvo.

.-Usted me pidió que lo llamara y... –siendo interrumpido.

.-Espere lo suficiente, dile que compartirá la habitación con Len que no lo fastidie por que si lo llega a provocar y causan una pelea y **sí llegan** a romper algo **ambos pagaran**.

.-¡Si! "menos mal que no soy yo" –perdió de vista a la rubia al subir está por las escaleras, volteo al sentir que alguien lo observaba.

.-Hola¿como te fue? –sonrió al chico enfrente,.

.-¡Grks! –gruñó el chino (_**N/A: **hasta León parece, y luego pregunta el por que el "gatito"._)

.-¿Sucedió algo malo?.

.-Nada, tan solo me perdí...

.-Te perdiste –sonrió –pero, como... es decir, Len –intentando contener la risa.

.-¿Cómo, simple y sencillamente no recordando el camino de vuelta a la pensión –estallando en carcajadas el inglés.

.-¡Terminaste! –asqueado.

.-Disculpa Len, pero –riéndose un poco más –es inevitable... es decir, te vas un año y cuando vuelves se te olvida como regresar a la pensión, raro ¿no crees?.

.-y gracioso, como sea- respondio de mala gana. Cuando un estrepitoso ruido, proveniente del pasillo llamo su atencion y la de sus acompañantes.

-!augch! Eso si doliò- escucharon lamentar a "alguien".

Con la curiosidad guiandolos, se dirigieron hacia el pasillo, en donde, el causante de tanto alboroto se incorporaba del suelo.

Un par de ojos negros chocaron con los suyos. Su cuerpo de estremeciò, incrèdulo de lo que veìa o mejor dicho a "quien" veìa, sintiò subir la sangre a su cabeza.

Un breve silencio...

y solo atinò a decir:

-¿Tù?...

Continuará..-

**Notas de Usui Yasha:**

Konnichi Wa!Gomen na sai! U.U

Se que les prometì actualizar pronto, pero fanfiction me puso PEROS y PEROS para poder subir este capitulo T.T - hasta que tuve que pedirle ayuda a Aika-san TT.TT - soy un caso perdido -

En fin, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que NO OLVIDEN DEJARME SU REVIEW o - y hablando de ellos... agradezco a todas las que me dejaron uno, en especial a 

**_Kiky-Usui, Aika Asakura, V-Izumi007,Faye-BurningDeep_**, muchas gracias por sus palabras chicas.

Como ya leyeron, Len-cito por fin llego a la pensiòn, solo esperemos que la sorpresita que le tiene preparado

el destino no le desagrade tanto, en especialen la guaridad de lobos enla que seha metido Y.Y

Sigan con la historia que nose arrepentiran, por el momento me despido.

!Hasta la pròxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**"Unmei"**

**By. UsuI YaSha.**

Disclamer: Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de su correspondiente autor.

**Cáp3."Remember"**

**----**

Un par de ojos negros chocaron con los suyos. Su cuerpo se estremeció, incrédulo de lo que veía o mejor dicho a "quien" veía, sintió subir la sangre a su cabeza.

Un breve silencio...

y solo atinó a decir:

-¿Tú?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-¿Qué te pareció¡es una buena chica! –sonrió el Asakura menor.

.-¡Muh!

.-Vamos Anna, hablaste con ella –reprocho.

.-¡No platique con ella!, tan solo le hice unas preguntas –se defendió la rubia.

.-¿Por que?

.-¿Por que¿qué?

.-Por que le preguntaste... acaso... –calló súbitamente

.-¿Acaso qué¡Yoh!...

.-Je, je, je no... nada Annita

.-¡Muh!¬¬ además a que viniste¿solo para preguntar por eso?

.-¡No!, claro que no... –levantándose, se dirigio a la rubia abrazándole por la espalda y acercándola a él –vine a desearte buenas noches –deposito un beso en los labios de la chica, la cual solo se dejo hacer, tensándose al sentir los curiosos labios de su prometido.

.-¡Yoh!

.-¿Uhm?

.-Deja¡alguien puede venir! –alarmada.

.-¡Ji! No te preocupes, cerré con seguro –rió divertido al momento de besar los labios de la chica. La cual se dejo hacer hasta cierto punto, por que reacciono elevando la mano para propinar una dura y cruel cachetada, cosa que _hubiese_ logrado si su prometido no _hubiese_ visto, ni adivinado sus intenciones, así que separándose con toda la rapidez y agilidad de un gato se alejo de la chica y retirándose a una distancia prudente.

.-Ji,ji,ji, nos vemos mañana Annita¡buenas noches! –le sonrió, lanzándole un beso abriendo al puerta ara dirigir su habitación y solo hasta entones se dio cuenta de que, su puerta, no poseía seguro U.U.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fijando su vista en la sala, el súbito silencio que reino en la sala, se hizo insoportable así que volteó, tan solo para encontrarse con un par de joyas doradas observándole, tan frías y vacías como un iceberg hueco.

_¡Esos ojos!, esos ojos yo los he visto antes¿pero donde¿donde? _–mientras seguía en su debate por tratar de recordar donde había visto _esos_ ojos, Len buscaba mil y un formas de muerte lenta y dolorosa, cuando descubrió que _ese_ había sido el impertinente que se había atrevido horas antes a besarle en la mejilla.

.-¡Tú! –repitió con infinito enojo –Tú... eres

"El chico de la tarde"

Hablaron al uníso, cosa que aumento la curiosidad del inglés el cual desconocía de donde podrían ambos conocerse.

.-Ustedes¿ya se conocían? –pregunto el inglés.

_¿Conocernos?, tal vez pero no pensé encontrármelo aquí en la pensión, acaso será que después de todo ¿si existe el tan mentado destino¡Nah! Es una coincidencia, una muy buena, después de todo podré ver bien más a ese chico, a todo esto ¿como rayos se llamara? _–dejando sus pensamientos de lado al escuchar un claro y furioso.

.-¡LO MATO! –proveniente del chico frente el, y reaccionando a tiempo fue capaz de evitar un seguro doloroso golpe por parte de un ¿bastón?.

.-¡Hey!, Hey, espera –replico a duras penas mientras esquivaba otra 'estocada' por parte del violáceo.

.-¡Quédate quieto granuja! –rabió el chino al fallar un nuevo golpe, y siguiendo al Usui por toda la sala, causando un caos total en el trayecto.

Y no fue hasta que una rubia, la cual bajaba para tomar un _poco_ de agua, después de la _calurosa_ visita de su prometido, se encontrara con dicho caos.

.-¡Que Rayos Pasó Aquí! –bramó, apaciguando así la graciosa huída y persecución que protagonizaban Ainu y chino.

.-Bueno... Anna, verás –intento calmar el azul.

.-No quiero excusas, ahora, Tú y Él arreglaran todo este desastre, para mañana quiero ver está sala reluciente y sin ninguna pizca de polvo en el suelo, buenas noches. –vieron subir a la chica que sin mas les dejo un tanto sorprendidos.

.-Al menos no pasó a más –suspiró Horo dejándose caer al sofá seguido de Lyserg y Len simplemente dejó de lado el bastón que cargaba y se interno en la cocina, todo esto siendo observado por ambos chicos, especialmente el Ainu.

.-Horo Horo –escuchó el llamado, regresando a la realidad.

.-Dime.

.-Tu y Len... ¿de donde... se conocen?

.-Pues verás...

.-Eso no te incumbe Diethel –interrumpió el chino –y mas te vale a ti –señalo a Horo –que limpies este desastre antes de que Anna vuelva a bajar y no encuentre nada en su lugar –diciendo esto subió las escaleras.

.-¡Espera¡espera¡espera!, como que ¿arreglas todo?, que yo sepa el que destrozo TODO ESTO fuiste tú y tu... tu... ¡tu estúpido bastón!, además Anna dijo claramente Tu y Él, no solo yo.

.-Sí la escuche y ahí están Tú y Él –señaló a Lyserg.

.-¡Grks!, Anna ni siquiera vio a Lyserg, no puedes...

.- Déjalo será mejor comenzar con esto, no deseo que Anna se moleste y nos imponga algo mas pesado –interrumpió ya harto de esa tonta discusión

.-Sí, después de todo necesito dormir temprano y no quiero desvelarme.

.-¡Muh! –viró el rostro molesto y subió las escaleras, ese nativo lo sacaba de quicio.

.-¡Mamita! –susurró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos semanas después de aquel incidente, las cosas andaban en calma, Ainu y Chino ya se podían sobrellevar sin que hubiera caos de por medio. Y los últimos días las salidas de Hao dejaron de ser frecuentes para grato de cierto inglés.

.-¡Hao! –susurró el Ainu.

.-¿Qué quieres? –igualmente cuestiono.

.-¿Saldrás de nuevo con Lisbet? –curioso, atento al andar de la maestra.

.-¡No¡sabes q la última ves casi muero! T.T –chilló.

.-¿Entonces¿Le dirás al inglés?.

.-Probablemente o.o.

.-Pero... ¿estas seguro?, digo¿que tal si te dice que no ó.ò?

.-¡Nah!, lo dudo Anna fue muy directa y le creo.

.-Anna es una bruja¡no puedes confiar en ella! ò.ó

.-Bruja o no es mi cuñada y le creo... además...

.-¡Sir Asakura¡Sir Usui¡Please remain silent! ò.ó

.-¡Yes Teacher! U.U

.-¡O.k!

.-¡Hao! –llamó Yoh –ten, lo manda Ren –extendió un papel –¡Tómalo! –lo coloco sobre el pupitre.

.-o.O?... no pienso abrirlo u.u –lo devolvió –daselo.

.-¡Iie!

.-¡Yoh!

.-¡Iie!

.-¡Lo tiro! –amenazó

.-Adelante, no es mío n.n.

.-¡Que lo tomes! ò.ó

.-¡Shis¡The Teacher! –exclamó.

.-Si como no...

.-¡Sir Asakura!

.-¿Yes? –volteó temeroso

.-¡Silent! –regaño, enseñar no era lo suyo¡ninguno de sus alumnos prestaba atención!. Se alejo dejando al castaño, después de todo la clase estaba finalizada.

Se escucho el sonido del timbre y las ultimas indicaciones de la maestra.

.-¡De acuerdo leeré el maldito papel! –refunfuño.

"Te espero en la terraza al terminar la clase,

no faltes...

es sobre Maiku."

.-Maiku –susurró, volteando a ver al chino el cual ya salía del aula.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-¡Hasta que llegas! –mofó, después de la semana mas desastrosa de su vida, compartir habitación con el Ainu idiota, tragarse las miraditas de rencor del Asakura su mejor amigo en el tiempo que estuvo en Japón, tener que enfrentar a Maiku y aún mas al castaño lo ponía nervioso y de mal humor.

.-Solo di lo que tengas que decir –exclamó molesto, el hablar del Maiku era nuevo para él después de tanto tiempo.

.-Solo quiero arreglar las cosas entre los dos...

.-No hay nada que arreglar... Tao –pronunció hiriente.

.-¡Hao!, sabes lo difícil que es para mí... soportar todo esto... tú... tú indiferencia, saber que los lastime a ambos, lo amaba, lo sabes... yo... sólo hice lo que creí mejor –exhaló dolido al recordarlo.

.-Solo hiciste lo que te convenía...

.-No es cierto –reprochó –¡estaba ciego!, se que actué mal.. pero entiende, no sabía como comportarme era la primera ves... la primera ves que sentía algo así...

.-Y Maiku también, pero no por eso dejo que los celos le ganaran.

.-Hao¡yo no lo sabía! Y tú me conoces...

.-¡No! por que al Ren que conocía no me dañaría, ni a mí, ni a él –lo dijo, por que era cierto, ambos se cuidaban como hermanos.

.-¡Por favor! –se acercó a pasó suave –sabes que yo lo quería, daría todo por que no sufriera, es más, por eso me fui de Japón –señaló.

.-No, Ren, no fue por eso¡huiste! Y lo sabes tan bien como yo –a este pasó todo lo guardado surgió, pero no con violencia, sino tenue, con entendimiento, queriendo saber la razón, el por que de todo

.-¡Tal ves!, pero nuca me lo perdonaré

.-Y esperas que yo lo haga por ti¿cierto?

.-Sabes que... en toda mi vida... nunca me arrepentí de nada

.-Sí, lo sé, de nada -recordó –decías... decías que no te arrepentías por que hacías lo correcto, a pesar de que...

.-A pesar de que todos dijeran lo contrario –terminó –y ahora, ahora de lo único que me arrepiento, es de haber nacido –comento con tranquilidad, respirando cada palabra y asombrando al chico por tremenda revelación.

.-¡Ren!

.-Es la verdad... de no haberlo hecho, Maiku estaría bien, tú confiarías nuevamente en los demás, mi "Padre" tuviera a su adorado descendiente y Jun... ella no sufría por nadie... –las lágrimas quedaban ahogadas... no morían ya que no podían siquiera nacer –Te cite aquí para decirte que Maiku quiere vernos... a ambos, mañana a las dos...

.-Maiku... ¿como? –no supo que decir aún Shockeado por sus antiguas palabras.

.-Un chico... preguntó por mí, me entrego un papal y luego agrego que te avisara, que el nos estará esperando... creo que dijo llamarse... Lyon...

.-¿Lyon? –y terminaba de asimilar algo, cuando el Tao lo dejaba boquiabierto nuevamente.

.-¿Lo conoces?

.-... "Conocerlo¡fue el novio de Horokeu por un año!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-¿Y?

.-Nada –resopló –creo que no vendrá... ¿nos vamos?

.-Sip, después de todo tengo que preparar la cena.

.-¿Y eso? –empezó a andar.

.-Tamao se irá a Ozore mañana (N/A: Me olvide de ella n.nU), y bueno ya conoces a tu prometida.

.-Si n.nU

.-Yoh... ¿sabes por que Len quería hablar con Hao? -lo detuvo.

.-La verdad Horo... es que hay muchas cosas que unen a Len y Hao... creo que quería hablar de una de ellas...

.-¿Maiku?

.-Así es... tú sabes todo acerca de Hao así como el lo sabe de ti y de Len –avanzó.

.-"Sé todo y nada... al igual que él" –siguió el rumbo de su amigo, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, tomo el papel que reposaba dentro, arrugándolo mas de lo que ya estaba, después de todo los recuerdos no mueren, para bien o para mal siempre regresan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-¿Recordando? –profano el tranquilo silencio la voz del chico.

.-Sí... sabes que siempre lo hago... ¿le diste la nota?

.-Sí, a los dos...

.-Entonces... ¿hablaras con Horokeu también? –viro a su interlocutor.

.-Ya es tiempo que lo haga... le debo mucho... y no le correspondí como merecía.

.-Él te entenderá, no podías vivir en una mentira y dudo mucho que a él le hubiera gustado.

.-Lo sé... pero no es sencillo –se acomodo a los pies del chico que permanecía sentado.

.-Cálmate Lyon, esto es difícil para nosotros... pero –le alzó el rostro para poder verlo mejor –si queremos construir un futuro será mejor arreglar primero el pasado "Y dejarlo reposar para siempre" –terminó en sus pensamientos a causa de la presión de unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos. "Y vivir sin remordimientos"...

Continuara...

* * *

Notas: Tercer capitulo... disculpen la demora... mi musa se ha perdido y solo me hace jugarretas... Espero les guste el càp... corte mucho y adelante poco, pero no podìa soltar todo de sopeton... bien, en el siguiente cap se aclaran mas de sus dudas y sabran el por que de Destino... Agradecimientos a la gente linda que me anima a seguir y no dejar morir Unmei... a:

**Kiky-Usui** (Pues sì! Lency hizò muchas cosas, espero le guste el cap y no deje de leer) **Faye-BD**(Ojala aclare sus dudas, ahora resta esperar el resto del cuento y ver que se hace con las parejas n.nU), **Aika Asakura**(He aquì el "reencuentro" gracias por el alago, pero se q solo lo dices p'a q continue, en fin, espero leas este càp y le des el "visto bueno" ), **riza-chan** (bien aqui aclaro un poco y termino de hacerlo, con el siguiente cap, por mientras espero le guste este adelanto ;)), **Sad.Whisper** (Seco O.O... creo q me esmere tanto que hasta yo me enrede, en fin acà la continuaciòn, espero siga leyendolo)...

Gracias a todas por su apoyo y espero que sigan leyendo, para terminar de decifrar algo tan entruncado como el destino...

Proximo cap: "Maiku"


End file.
